Amigos¿Éso existe?
by Alba124
Summary: Quizá, y sólo quizá...Esa es la causa de que Violeta sea tan tímida


**Disclaimer: Amour sucré no me pertenece. Sólo hago éste relato para su entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Sin nada más que decir**

¿Por qué siempre huían de ella? ¿Por qué siempre la rechazaban? ¿Era por su pelo? ¿Por su dificultad al hablar? ¿Había alguna razón coherente para que le despreciaran hasta al punto de hacerla llorar sola y en silencio? Todo éso pasaba por la mente de Violeta. Cada día, cada minuto que pasaba; cada segundo era una batalla de preguntas en la cabeza de la pequeña niña.

Perseguida por ésas preguntas, que según ella, no tenían respuesta, se levantaba cada día con una sonrisa falsa pintada en sus labios. Cómo si nada pasara por su mente. "_Violeta ¿Por qué ya no hablas con mamá?_" Le preguntaba siempre su madre."_Nada mami, sólo estoy cansada._" Respondía siempre la pelimorada, sonriendo convincentemente a su progenitora. Entonces subía a su cuarto, se encerraba y sollozaba en silencio.

Pero un día llegó una niña a su clase. Rubia, de ojos azules y piel de porcelana. Violeta la empezó a observar desde su primer día, escondida tras el gran roble que adornaba el patio. Una tarde, la pequeña rubia, se acercó a Violeta. "_Hola, soy Brittany ¿Y tú?_" Se presentó la niña risueña._" Soy Violeta..._" Dijo simplemente. Brittany se sentó al lado de Violeta, sólo se sentó ahí y empezó a mirar a los demás niños jugar._" ¿Por qué no huyes de mí?_" le preguntó la pelimorada a la de ojos azules."_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_" respondió curiosa."_Y-yo...No lo sé..."_Dijo Violeta cabizbaja._"Entonces no hay ningún problema._" Dijo Brittany abrazando fuertemente a la pelimorada. Violeta se sentía confundida, mientras veía que la niña sacaba unas muñecas de su mochila rosa. "_¿Quieres jugar?_" le propuso Brittany. "_D-de acuerdo..._" aceptó Violeta con una tímida sonrisa.

Desde ese día Violeta se sentía mejor. La pelimorada se empezó a encariñar con la de ojos azules. Jugaba con Brittany a las muñecas, hablaban. E incluso Violeta le enseñaba los dibujos que hacía de su amigo imaginario. Por una vez Violeta sentía que tenía una amiga, y a su punto de vista, eran inseparables. Sin embargo, Brittany no pensaba así.

La rubia se empezó a alejar de Violeta. Hablaba con niños más mayores, hablaba con sus compañeros, pero la empezó a dejar de lado. Cuándo, en el patio, iba a buscarla para jugar, ésta solo la ignoraba y seguía jugando con lo demás. Ya no quedaban por las tardes, no hablaban, no le dirigía la mirada si quiera. Se estaban distanciando, y demasiado. Violeta volvió a sentirse triste y a hablar poco. Un día, triste, llegó a casa. De repente, sonó el teléfono "_¡Violeta, es Brittany! ¡Quiere hablar contigo!_" gritó su madre desde la cocina. La pequeña de ojos grises cogió el teléfono emocionada. Después de hablar con Brittany se puso más nerviosa. Por fin, después de un mes, quedarían para jugar. Violeta lo había estado proponiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero Brittany sólo respondía. "_No puedo, lo siento. Estoy ocupada. ¡Adiós!_" y colgaba. Sonriente cogió su mochila y caminó hacia el puerto, dónde habían quedado. La divisó delante de un almacén vacío y ,animada, se acercó para saludarla. Brittany también la saludo, sonriente, y le dijo que entraran dentro del almacén.

"_¿Por qué quieres jugar aquí Britt?_" Preguntó confundida la pelimorada. "_Violeta...En realidad...No hemos venido aquí para jugar._" Dijo Brittany mostrando unas tijeras. En la cara de Violeta se formó una mueca de terror. "_¿B-britt?_" Preguntó confundida mientras la rubia se acercaba. "_¿Brittany, estás bien?_" volvió a preguntar, esta vez más asustada. "_¡Brittany!_" Gritó al borde de las lágrimas cuando la rubia se paró delante de sus ojos. Brittany dio paso más y se acercó a su oído. "_Lo siento, no quiero quedarme sola..._" le susurró. Violeta oyó un corte. Entonces vio su larga cabellera tirada en el suelo. Tocó su cabello, le faltaba más de media cabellera. Observó cómo su supuesta amiga se alejaba,"_¡Ahora!_" gritó la rubia. Todavía seguía en shock. No vio cómo le tiraban huevos. No vio cómo se burlaban de ella. No vio cómo le sacaban fotos. Tampoco vio cómo su "amiga" hacía lo mismo que los demás.

Violeta volvió a su casa, completamente muda. "_No quiero quedarme sola..._" Lo que dijo Brittany se quedó grabado en la cabeza de la pelimorada. "_Sola..._" Repetía en su mente. Al llegar a casa, no se dejó ver por sus padres y subió a su cuarto. Puso pestillo a la puerta y se tumbó en su cama. No lloró, no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Sólo se quedó, ahí quieta, dejando que una sensación extraña se la comiera por dentro; encerrándose a sí misma en su cabeza.

_ ¿Reviews? :3

Una curiosidad: Me basé en una experiencia mía parecida a ésta para escribir el Drabble.

PD: La OC Brittany es de mi propiedad.


End file.
